All Quiet
Character Template House Rules Stunts Lifted from Exalted. You are rewarded with one, (good) two, (great) or three (awesome) extra dice for a particularly good action, combat or otherwise, that relates to your character's theme or Durance. Oneiromancy Stolen from Kelenar! Thanks go to him. Entering your own dreams There are two ways to enter your own dreams as far as I can tell. By falling asleep normally or by using a meditation roll to fall into a "deep meditative sleep". Both methods allow you to enter and alter your own dreams as you wish. The text preceding the table with target numbers and destination dreams regards entering the dreams of others and requires the expenditure of a point of Glamour, but it is stated this only applies to entering the dreams of others through a pledge so I assume that point is not paid when entering your own dream. It also requires you to be in the Hedge or a Hollow but since a changeling can always enter his own dreams without the need for the presence of the Hedge I assume that is not required either when using the meditation roll. Entering your fetch's dreams Here there would seem to be three ways to accomplish the same task. First by falling asleep naturally and expending one point of willpower or to use a meditation roll with the requisite number of successes or to use a meditation roll to enter your own dream and then expending a willpower point. The first method is clear cut and explicitly stated to work as described in the rulebook but I feel the second method requires some examination. By making a meditation roll with the requisite number of successes you enter your fetch's dream, since you don't need a pledge to enter the dreams of your fetch I assume the expenditure of Glamour is not required and since you can enter your fetch's dreams in your normal sleep the presence of the Hedge shouldn't be necessary either. Considering you're making a meditation roll with a target number for a specific destination the willpower point used to enter your fetch's dreams when sleeping normally shouldn't be required either. Wich leaves the third method, and this is pure speculation since it is neither supported or forbidden in the rules as far as I can tell. By making a meditation roll to enter your own dreams should you not then be able to expend a willpower point to automatically enter your fetch's dreams? Or does the usage of the meditation roll to fall asleep prohibit the willpower expenditure? Entering dream-tasked dreams Entering the dreams of others through pledges can only be accomplished by making a meditation roll while in a Hollow or the Hedge, this also seems clear cut and I can't find anything to suggest an alternative interpretation. Entering other dreams Forging the Dream (the two-dot clause of Contracts of Dreams) can also be used to allow the user to enter and manipulate a dream with oneiromancy or oneiromachy. The restriction on needing to see the sleeper remains. Autumn mantle Also stolen from Kelenar. Since the Autumn mantle effects in the book are more or less unilaterally understood to suck eggs, I'mma be using this instead: 1 dot- +1 to all Occult rolls. 3 dots- Cost for buying Wyrd becomes 7 xp/dot instead of 8. 5 dots- May spend 1 Willpower to reroll a failed contract activation once per day. Transcripts PCs NONE YET. GOD YOU ARE ALL SO LAZY Setting Category:En